Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Malcolm Kilduff
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale While Kilduff is indeed visible in the original picture, in the version used in all that remains of him is his hand and a tiny bit of his nose/mouth. In my opinion this is not enough to properly identify him and create an article, so I propose deletion. Kennelly (talk) 23:45, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete' as a hand appearing in a photo shouldn't merit a page about who the hand belongs to- which, in the Star Trek universe, we don't know is the case. If this person had been mentioned, maybe. 31dot (talk) 00:02, August 23, 2016 (UTC) *'Delete' the page but convert to a background note if not already. --LauraCC (talk) 17:08, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Any other thoughts? --LauraCC (talk) 20:11, September 2, 2016 (UTC) *I incline towards Keep to be honest. It's an extreme case, but there's no difference between using outside info to identify the upper half of a women on the right as Lady Bird Johnson and using such information to identify Kilduff from just a hand. Rules-wise, there is no techical difference between the two cases. What remains then is the question if someone of which only a hand is shown is important enough to have an article, and we've always trended towards documenting Trek in as much detail as we could. If a just hand was seen in a filmed scene we'd definitely think it would have a right to be covered on the unnamed individuals page, we wouldn't pretend there was no one there because not enough of them was seen. -- Capricorn (talk) 00:02, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :IMO there's a difference between using a face to identify someone and using their hand to identify them. For all we know, in the Trek universe Mr. Kilduff called in sick that day and wasn't the one holding the mic. 31dot (talk) 10:19, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *I'm also inclined to keep this, but not as a separate page for this one almost invisible person. It occurred to me that we have pages for paintings, but none for photographs, that I'm aware of at least. This image, no matter which actual picture from the event that is used, is far more recognizable than almost every painting used in Star Trek, and yet we don't actually cover the image directly. That should change IMO, because it's not like we only have a few "unnamed" lists. - 21:28, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I like that idea, particularly if the photo does have a name. --LauraCC (talk) 21:30, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :That is an interesting idea; I don't object to making this about the photo rather than Mr. Kilduff. 31dot (talk) 23:59, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Merge. Treat this case like I handled the governor of Indiana. I included a note saying who the real one was at the time, but leaving room open that the office could be held by someone else in canon. --LauraCC (talk) 13:58, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Admin resolution Article is kept for now. Merge tag is placed and talk page opened for discussion as per the discussion above. Tom (talk) 20:18, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Malcolm Kilduff